


The Mage, The Knight, and The Demon

by spaceyfish



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon/Human Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyfish/pseuds/spaceyfish
Summary: Oneshot of a Magic and Demons AU no one asked for? In which Eugeo is slightly manipulative, Kirito is literally a large kitten, and Alice is generally unsurprised.
Relationships: Eugeo/Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Kirigaya Kazuto |Kirito/Eugeo/Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	The Mage, The Knight, and The Demon

Once, a young cleric climbed a mountain. That in itself was not a rare occurrence. Healers climbed mountains constantly just to gather herbs, cleanse objects on running water, or just to go on a leisurely stroll.

However.

Once, a young cleric climbed a mountain. This mountain was the tallest in the Northern lands, and rumor told it housed a terrible, evil demon, who had the strangest ability of them all. He was able to grant wishes. But all things came at a cost, and the cleric never returned from her wish.

From then on, no one climbed the mountain, not even to hunt the creature, and the demon was left to spend its days alone.

The demon prowled its caves, claws raking the walls in endless boredom.

The stone walls looked almost like a work of art, patterns melding together into a pleasing sight as one followed the caverns further in.

No one knew what lay on the other side of these caves, only that a monster stood in its path.

One day a mage climbed the mountain. The mage himself was perceived as quite strange by his fellows.

Why?

Because one day he announced he was off to hunt down the demon who had taken his friend from him.

He ignored the protests and followed the river north, and ascended the steep rocks. The rocks themselves were cold as ice and the air seemed to only grow colder as he travelled through the opening in the mountain. By the time he felt he was deep within its caverns, he was so cold he was shivering, his short-staff clinking against his belt.

Before the mage knew it, the cave had grown dark. He had been travelling for over ten hours and thought perhaps he should stop being stubborn and take a break.

He stopped walking, intending on doubling back when he heard it.

A scrape scrape scrape against the time hardened stone.

His heart sped up in his chest and he stood as still as possible.

Something small and cold touched his foot and he struggled to restrain a whimper.

The reason everyone had protested the mage's climbing of the mountain was not the danger.

The demon has been ostracized for not giving them back one of their own. The mages worked with demons, even summoning familiars of their own.

The reason they had ostracized such a powerful demon was as punishment for it's betrayal.

The reason they did not want the mage to climb was because he was rather weak hearted.

He was weak hearted enough that when what seemed to be a sharp claw tugged at his coattails and another tugged at his hair he whimpered.

The appendages retreated quickly at the noise and a deep voice called out.

"Come back here, you're scaring him."

Suddenly there was torchlight approaching, and a tall figure in dark blue cloths and snow white armor approached as the demon seemed to back away with a low almost growl.

The glint of golden hair was unmistakable to the mage.

"Alice…?"

The footsteps quickened towards him.

"Eugeo? Why are you here?"

"I...came to make a wish? You've been missing for six years and you were here this whole time?"

"Yes...the elders know and have visited to try to get me to come home but…"

"Is the monster holding you-"

"He's not a monster!"

Eugeo automatically raised his hands into the air, suddenly feeling danger.

"Sorry. I just...don't understand."

She sighs, "The elders  _ were _ angry after all...Come. Let us sit by the fire and I'll explain."

The two made their way deeper into the caves, the cold almost unbearable to Eugeo until suddenly they came into a large space, almost a room. It branched off into five more caverns. There was what looked to be a sitting area in the cavern they entered and Alice led them over to sit on some rather comfortable fabrics and pillows.

"Where is.."

"His name is Kirito. At least that is his demon name. He has yet to reveal his true name to me. He is...somewhere. Don't mind him."

"...Okay. What happened? All those years ago?"

"I came here to make a wish. That wish was to stop the destruction of our city."

Eugeo blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Our home was to be...destroyed?"

"Yes. A demon, her name was Shii, prophesied a fire that would destroy all of Alfheim."

"Oh."

"I wished for that never to come, and the price was that I could not ever step foot in the city again. If I do, I will die, or the destruction will come to be in another form."

Eugeo screamed as a large hulking wolf like head plopped into Alice's lap. She moved her hands to accommodate, clearly used to the behavior.

The creature growled at the noise but relaxed as a hand pet between its ears.

"Must you be such a baby? I don't recall you being so shy."

"Sorry. I was startled."

"It is no issue. Kirito knows better."

"So the elders…"

"Yes, they knew the price and left me to it. But they wanted their top student back and I suppose they were angry that they couldn't have their city  _ and  _ their child, so people stopped coming.

I stayed here with Kirito and we have taken his business elsewhere."

"Business?"

"If wishes are small then can be granted for coin or food."

"Oh."

Eugeo worked up the nerve to examine the demon. His fur was the darkest black with some smokey blue streaks throughout. His eyes were grey, the first demon he hadn't seen with red eyes, and his claws were very large and very sharp. He had a long torso, his hind legs were curled underneath him. He was sure he was at least three meters long.

In short, looking hadn't made him any  _ less _ terrified, just more knowledgeable. Eugeo was sure the demon was hiding more limbs  _ somewhere _ under all that fur, and he hoped he didn't open his mouth.

Alice lightly taps one of its ears and the great beast actually purrs a little.

"Stop that. Go change and stop terrifying our guest. He's that one friend I'd told you about."

Kirito rises, looking for all the world like it's the hardest thing Alice could ask of him and he skulks into a dark corner of the cavern.

"Sorry about him. He can be quite hard to deal with sometimes."

A new voice sounds across the cavern.

"I find that  _ extremely _ rude."

Eugeo once again finds himself unable to stop staring because as terrifying as the demon was in his monstrous form, he is equally as  _ cute _ as a human.

Kirito looks pleased at the attention Eugeo is paying to him, wandering closer.

The demon is wearing a long black coat, with a belt around the waist, and tall heeled travelling boots. Eugeo is unsure if there is anything else under the coat.

"Nice to meet you."

The demons voice is soft and pleasing to the ear unlike the many Eugeo has met in the city and he stutters out a, "S-same to you."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"You're a cute human."

Eugeo blushes to the tips of his ears, unused to  _ that  _ kind of attention, even at his age.

"Kirito, stop teasing!"

"I'm not! He is!"

Kirito sits cross legged in front of him.

"So? Mage Eugeo hailing from Alfheim. What is your wish?"

His question was simple but it sat heavily in the air.

"Freedom."

Kirito laughs and keeps laughing enough that Alice nudges him with his foot.

"Haha, sorry. It's just...that wish? It will have the same payment as Alice's. You will never be able to return. The second you do, you will be trapped, unable to leave until the second you die. Are you sure you're not free already? Are you sure there's not something else? "

Eugeo thinks the payment is appropriate. The idea of living endlessly trapped, in the name of serving Her and Her needs alone sickens him. He smiles at the demon, "No one will miss me."

There is no pity in the demon's gaze as he nods. His words come in stark contrast to his behavior, "I would."

"You don't know me."

"I still would."

Eugeo found it strange, a demon trying to comfort a human.

"This is my wish."

"...very well. Close your eyes."

He feels the fabric shift a little around his knees before there are two sharp points against his neck.

He is ashamed to feel excitement and even pleasure as the objects, which he is certain are the demon's fangs, sink into his skin, burning as they go. 

He whimpers at the feeling, hands fisting in his coat where it falls over his knees, before he feels a thick almost pawlike appendage rest over his hand. It is cool to the touch where Kirito's fangs aren't. The heat rises and rises at his neck and Eugeo is squirming, unable to sit still any longer when they begin to recede.

He thinks he could make a contract every day if they all felt this nice.

The paw lifts from his hand and caresses his cheek as Kirito licks the wound clean and Eugeo lets out a small noise at the feeling of the rough tongue on his neck.

The final moment of the binding is a nose nuzzling gently against his cheek, Kirito purring strongly enough that Eugeo could feel the vibration and then the demon was gone into another room.

His voice calls from much further away, tone unreadable, "You can open your eyes…"

Eugeo opens them. He finds he's lost the strength to even sit up and tips over, only to be caught by a red faced Alice.

"Are you alright?"

Eugeo thinks he's more than alright, he didn't realize he was this weak to a demon's seductions, "Mhmm. Great.."

"He's never done that for a wish...I hope you aren't-"

"I'm good," and right then is where Eugeo's tone filtered through to Alice's brain along with the sight of his flushed cheeks, the almost uncontained bliss on his face, and the hand he had pressed to his neck.

"Oh.  _ Oh. _ "

"Shut up."

Eugeo was glad to see nothing had really changed between them.

"I leave you for a mere six years and you gain a fetish like this…my sweet, innocent Eugeo has grown up."

"It's not  _ like _ that..it's just.."

Kirito chooses right then to return, in human form. He isn't meeting their eyes.

"Eugeo, I'm sorry, every binding is different but I didn't expect that to be ours to complete your wish. I apologize if it made you uncomfortable, even if there's nothing I can do about it…"

Eugeo's jaw almost dropped at the sight of a demon apologizing to him.  _ What a strange one. _

"Don't worry about it?"

He looked embarrassed and the same embarrassment was hitting Eugeo as well.

"Since I've just lost my home, would it be alright if I stayed here for the night?"

Alice nodded, "Stay as long as you wish. Kirito doesn't own these caves, no matter what he thinks."

Eugeo smiles, bigger than anything they've seen yet and promptly passes out.

Eugeo awakens warm and comfortable. 

He quickly realizes he is laying on a pillow in Alice's lap. Far closer than he expected to be to her after just reuniting to her and he is about to quickly sit up, but her hand on his chest holds him down. He feels his heart speed up yet again and he thinks these two are trying to kill him in a rather roundabout fashion.

"Stay down. You do realize stronger travelers have died climbing this mountain?"

Eugeo was quiet for a moment.

"I couldn't stay there without you."

"...you always were kind of useless on your own."

Eugeo pouts at this, he was most definitely capable of living on his own. He shifts his head, wondering if Kirito was still around and is almost startled by how close he was.

Eugeo is suddenly struck by the thought of how beautiful this demon's eyes are compared to all the others' he's met. Kirito is practically glaring at the two of them, and seems to be thinking very hard about something.

Suddenly the air around Eugeo shifts strangely and he is staring at Alice from a different angle. She looks unsurprised at her sudden displacement and Eugeo is quick to realize that he is laying on something different and looks back up to be faced with a mischievous looking Kirito.

"Interesting. Alice would never let me sit like this with her. But you can't move, so it's a good opportunity."

Eugeo's voice is faint when he asks, "Opportunity for what?"

The demon looks otherworldly, his eyes almost glowing in the fire light, "Human contact."

Alice rolls her eyes, "Kirito is one of the most powerful demons in the realm, but really he's just like a large child."

The demon places a hand in Eugeo's hair, ignoring Alice, and hums, sounding intrigued, "Interesting."

And Eugeo could actually feel the demon's power like a tangible thing, putting him under its spell and releasing him. He felt himself leaning into the hand on his head against his will. He can't help himself when he's around something or something powerful. Eugeo was like a moth to a flame.

"Careful, if I remember correctly, he is quite sensitive to magical energies."

"Am not…"

Eugeo shivered as Kirito traced a hand along his lips but made no moves to stop the black haired demon. 

Suddenly two hands were prying his mouth open.

"Huh, no fangs, I thought you might secretly be a fellow demon. This magical affinity we have is unreal!"

"Eha oo uu hink hour ooing!"

Eugeo's senses suddenly returned and his hands snaked up pulling on the small black protrusion he could see poking out from Kirito's hair. 

As Eugeo was freed he heard the cutest growl - an actual growl, like a puppy - come from the demon as he covered his horns. 

"Leave those alone!"

"Don't stick your hands in my mouth!"

"Where are your boundaries, who raised you two?"

In unison the two answered, "You did."

She rolled her eyes again and felt it would be a recurring habit.

Eventually they ate. And by eat, Alice and Eugeo ate, and Kirito watched.

"Is he always like this?"

"I'm right here."

"What, the staring? Yes, you get used to it."

"I am a curious young demon. So what if I stare?"

"Young?" Eugeo questioned

"Only twenty seven!"

"Oh. Me too."

And eventually they slept. Kirito had changed back to his true form. With how bulky he was, he trapped the heat around Alice and Eugeo.

His eyes stayed open throughout the night, unneeding of sleep, and he slowly shifted his body around the two, unable to sit still.

Kirito, a baby demon of the lowest realm was  _ excited _ .

There was someone new in his caves.

This human was so different from Alice.

He had thought all humans were like her. But they're all different.

Did that mean Alice was unique as well? Had he claimed two amazing contractees somehow?

Eugeo had been missing Alice. Would they both leave him here...alone, now that they'd found each other?

He didn't want to be alone, he hated being alone.

The temperature around them dropped along with his mood.

Eventually the chill set in and Eugeo cracked his eyes open only to have a scream scared out of him.

He'd opened his eyes to a row of inhumanly sharp teeth. 

A paw covered his eye and he relaxed remembering his day yesterday and comforted by his demon's magic. 

His?

He felt the paw shift to a texture more familiar to him, human skin.

"Sorry, I can't have anyone peeking when I shift forms."

"Why?"

"Because you'd be scared of me."

Eugeo didn't deny it. Demons had true forms and natural forms. Their true forms were the form the wandered the earthly realm and most demons could only hold one. Their natural were their most powerful forms.

Most demons were only ever able to choose between the two and so far Kirito had mentioned three forms. One was already exceptionally scary, so he couldn't imagine further. Another indicator of his power.

"I'd be scared sure, but I can already tell you wouldn't hurt me?"

Kirito loomed over Eugeo, eyes wide, "Didn't they tell you not to trust demons in that Alfheim?"

"But Alice is hugging your tail. Did you mean to remove that when you transformed?"

And Eugeo was right, Alice had a death grip on Kirito's tail that had gone from thin and catlike to fluffy and wolflike.

He makes the bold decision to pretend that wasn't happening and leans closer to Eugeo.

"Are you going to leave?"

"..."

"Your wish. It was granted. Do as you like, as long as you don't imprison yourself. Fight, struggle, and  _ live _ ."

"I want to stay."

The words tumble from Eugeo's mouth before he knows it and even Kirito looks surprised.

"We travel."

Kirito feels Eugeo pull on his magic with his own, the two intermingling. Kirito remembers Alice saying to be careful and now he realizes the warning was for  _ him _ , not Eugeo.

"Good, I've never been outside the citadel."

"Alice likes to barter for knowledge and beats anything that offends her."

Eugeo feels his eyes droop closed again as their magic settles comfortably around them.

"So nothing's changed there."

He feels every muscle in his body relax and he wishes Kirito would transform back, his magic is much stronger and much more irresistible in his human form. He wants to touch him to feel more of his power.

"And she's right, I'm literally a huge child, I wouldn't hurt a fly and I really want to hug you because you look very soft for a human, much softer than Alice."

"Please just touch me."

Kirito blinks slowly, almost cat like and Eugeo opens his eyes again. He opens and closes his mouth again like a fish, with no sound escaping and his face acquiring a cute blush as he realizes what he had said aloud.

Kirito lets out a breath in the most human manner as he slides his arms around him, tucking his head against his new humans throat. Alice has always told him that it was not proper human behavior and if he wanted them to look like a pair of humans traveling, he should stop randomly licking her like a cat grooming another cat. But the point seems lost to the demon as the human's hand finds a way to his horns, siphoning more magic off of him to mix with his own.

"Eugeo," he licks the side of his throat, where the sigil of his wish is, a pretty floral pattern, causing the other to let out an excited laugh, "You're quite the dangerous black mage, aren't you?"

"Of course not. I'm just a normal, plain old mage," he replies, his tone only displaying innocence.

From Kirito's other side, Alice sleepily pipes in, "Liar."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say, why I wrote this, or really Anything at all, so here you go.


End file.
